It is well known to display elongated wood mouldings and similar elongated elements in a generally upright condition on display racks when the elongated elements are being sold. It is important that the consumer have all the information he or she needs with regard to the moulding being purchased, and it has been the practice to attach labels or signs directly to a rack for such goods identifying the product and providing other pertinent information such as price. It is not uncommon to glue or otherwise affix a section or cut from the moulding to the rack adjacent to the moulding so that the consumer can observe one or more profiles of the moulding, including a cross-sectional profile.
These prior art practices have been less than satisfactory for a number of reasons. Labels and stickers can present an unsightly appearance over time. Furthermore, price and perhaps other pertinent information will change, necessitating either application of a new label or sign or marking up of the old. The cut samples of the moulding glued or otherwise directly secured to the rack are prone to breakage or dislodgement in toto. Many existing storage racks also accommodate a large selection of mouldings with dividers being used to separate the various types. These dividers are often moved so that changes in the mix of mouldings displayed may be accommodated. New mouldings may be added. Certain moulding types may be dropped from the product line altogether, or numbers of the same types of mouldings may vary. When any of these things occur, it is highly possible, or even likely, that the informational material on the signs or stickers attached along the length of the rack will no longer correspond to the moulding types displayed in closest proximity.